Embarrassing Childhood Nicknames
by blackopalz21
Summary: Because according to Kise, "Dai-chan" doesn't suit Aomine's image. /One-shot/


**A/N: Aomine x Kise; if you squint. And slight Kise x Momoi; from Aomine's perspective.**

* * *

Kise Ryouta admired Aomine Daiki.

It was a plain, simple fact. The model acknowledged the fact, and lived with it happily. The main reason for his love of basketball was, Aomine Daiki.

The Teikou basketball team knew of his strange devotion. Nevertheless, Kise was a good player, so they let his abnormal behavior slide as something they jokingly called, "The Kise Syndrome."

Kise's admiration, put simply, took the word _admiration_ to a whole new level. After all, who else would follow a blatantly arrogant, inconsiderate, and moody teenager around like a lost puppy? Only Kise Ryouta would.

The aforementioned "Kise Syndrome" was also applied by Kise for Kuroko Tetsuya as well, but his devotion to the shadow player was on another scale compared to Aomine Daiki.

No, Kise's admiration was on an _entirely_ different level. Even Momoi Satsuki would occasionally get sick of Aomine. Kise was the only one who didn't.

He realized it was a crush later on. Still, he kept his feelings at the level of admiration, and _only _admiration. It would be way too weird to fall for your role-model.

Kise did his best, every day, to learn and love everything about Teikou's ace. Everything.

Today was a day filled with knowledge about Aomine that Kise didn't know about.

* * *

...

It was an unbearably hot day after school. Temperatures had been climbing that day since noon, and most outdoor clubs were getting the brunt of the heat. It was even worse for the indoor clubs, as the air conditioning system in the school had broken down two days earlier. Everyone was suffering from the heat. The basketball club was no exception.

Only thirty minutes. It only took thirty minutes for everyone to get tired and sweaty. It was pure torture. Akashi had called off practice right afterward. Everyone had gone home except the club's ace and "ace-in-training-," as Kise liked to call himself. The dark-skinned teen lay down on the wooden floor, idly twirling the basketball on his finger. Kise gulped down water, almost choking a few times. The two were especially exhausted, since Kise had dared to ask Aomine for another one-on-one game between the two of them. Since everyone else had left, that left the two in the gym alone.

Kise stared at Aomine while gulping his water, analyzing his role model for a few quiet moments before the ace had broken the silence.

"Damn, it's too hot," He grunted, wiping some sweat from his forehead with his free hand. "I feel like raw fish baking out in the sun on a rock."

Kise laughed and leaned against the bench he was sitting on. He held his face up towards the ceiling and smiled.

"That's one nice simile," He said with a faint grin, the heat making him feel dizzy. "Aominecchi, please share some of your wisdom with me, huh?"

"Shut up, Kise." He replied, now tossing the ball in the air and catching it with one hand easily. Even though the words weren't pleasant, Aomine let out a small, deep chuckle. Kise beamed in spite of himself, feeling proud that he made Aomine laugh. The momentary silence was once again interrupted, this time by Momoi bursting through the double doors in the gym.

"Dai-chan!" She yelled, her voice echoing in the empty gym. "Geez, I was searching for you. Let's go home, Aunty made some lemonade." She walked over to the two in long strides. Kise raised his eyebrow at Aomine with a sly grin.

"Aominecchi—"

"Shut up, Kise." He interrupted, knowing exactly what Kise was going to say. Kise's grin grew wider as he crossed his arms with a shrug.

"Okay," he replied, the grin not leaving his face. Momoi walked up towards Kise and smiled at the blonde.

"I had a feeling you'd be here too, Kise-kun." She giggled lightly, adjusting her shoulder bag. "After all, it's a—"

"Woman's intuition," he finished for her, causing the two of them to laugh.

To Aomine, the laughter was just a little too loud for his liking, and the sound echoed in the empty gym, and he didn't necessarily like how his worshiper was making his childhood friend laugh, and… _Isn't Satsuki getting really close to Kise? _Aomine's thoughts stopped cold. _I'm not jealous. _He snapped at himself. Nevertheless, he sat up and looked at Momoi pointedly.

"You can go ahead without us," he answered loudly, cutting off their laughter. "I'll walk home with this kid for today." He threw the basketball in Kise's direction, which prompted the blonde to yelp in pain.

"Just who's a kid?" He protested, his attention now focused on the dark-skinned player sitting on the ground below him. Momoi looked between Kise and Aomine, analyzing them carefully. Her mouth had quirked into a devious smile, giving Aomine a small shiver.

"Sure, I'll go home alone."

Kise stopped yelling at Aomine to look at her, slightly bewildered. "But I thought that you were going to—"

"I've changed my mind," she shrugged, turning on her heel and walking away. She stopped at the door and turned back towards the two.

"Dai-chan! Once you get home, you're going to spill _everything_." With that, she was gone.

A few moments of silence.

"What," Kise began, looking at Aomine with confusion, "was that all about?"

"No idea," he replied, lying blatantly. He got up slowly, and walked towards the gym doors.

"I'm gonna leave you behind if you don't get your ass over here in five seconds." Aomine threatened, which made Kise scurry over quickly.

* * *

The walk to the train station was filled with a comfortable silence. Well, it was comfortable for Aomine.

Kise wasn't exactly as relaxed as Aomine was. He walked rigidly, feeling very awkward. He had a feeling deep in his gut that felt like it was weighing him down. This atmosphere was completely different from when the blonde had walked with Aomine and Kuroko. Since it was just Aomine, he was feeling slightly nervous.

Kise decided he had to break the tension. He wasn't sure exactly how, but he wanted to just roll with it.

"Momoicchi was acting strange today, don't you think?"

Aomine only grunted in agreement. Kise sighed audibly this time. This was getting troublesome very quickly.

"I mean, she asks us to walk home with her, and then she suddenly stomps off!" He exclaimed, hoping for a reaction from Aomine. Again, Aomine only grunted.

"You're not listening to me, are you, Aominecchi?"

Another grunt.

Kise sighed, crossing his arms. "Now if only I could make 'Dai-chan' listen to a word I said…"

Kise glanced over his shoulder to see Aomine frozen in place. Kise turned around to face him. Aomine had a threatening scowl on his face.

"Shut up, Kise."

"You've said that a lot, recently." Kise chuckled, making the darker-skinned boy scowl further.

"It's because," He trudged over to Kise and jabbed him in the chest with his index finger, "you've been pissing me off lately."

"Is it because I called you 'Dai-chan'?"

A pause followed. Aomine thought for a bit. "Yeah," he finally answered.

"Why can't I call you that?" Kise questioned, not moving from their place. "Momoicchi calls you that in private, doesn't she?"

Aomine frowned at him. "It's Satsuki," he replied, moving away from Kise. "She has an excuse."

"And you don't like it when I call you that because…?" Kise persisted, not easing up on his friend.

"It's weird," Aomine walked ahead of him now, "it's really weird when you say it."

"I think it's cute."

Aomine whirled around. Kise stood there, innocently looking at him. Aomine's mouth was open in shock.

"What?" He managed to choke out. A bead of sweat rolled down his face. The temperature was still high that late in the afternoon. Kise took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his own face.

"I said," He repeated, "I think that your nickname is cute." Kise dug into his bag and pulled out a spare handkerchief. He tossed it to Aomine, which he caught easily.

"Dai-chan is really cute," he smirked, walking past Aomine. "But it doesn't suit your image to me, honestly."

Kise was now at the train station. "Dai-chan will always be Aominecchi to me!" He yelled, grinning like an idiot. With that, the blonde model climbed into the train and disappeared from Aomine's sight.

The blue-haired boy stared after the departing train until it was gone. He stood there silently, clutching the handkerchief in his hand. He smiled in spite of himself, feeling inexplicably happy. He wiped his face with the cloth and pulled out his phone. He dialed the number he had memorized by heart and listened to it ring before he heard the call pick up.

"_Hello? Dai-chan?"_

"Ah, Satsuki. Can you do me a favor?"

Aomine felt a smirk form on his face. This was going to be fun.

* * *

The Next Day

"Ki-chan!" A female voice called loudly in the Teikou first-string gym. Kise jumped, and spilled his water all over his uniform. The blonde stared at the pink-haired girl approaching him with a towel.

"M-Momoicchi?" He spluttered, choking on the water. "What did you just—"

"Geez, Ki-chan, I can't believe you spilled your water bottle." She chastised, putting a hand on her hip. The girl handed him a towel. "Here, for you."

Kise could feel the stares of all the other team mates on him. He grabbed Momoi's wrist and led her out of the gym, not being able to stand the glares of the guys.

"Momoicchi," He began calmly, trying not to panic, "why are you calling me 'Ki-chan'?"

Momoi smiled at him happily, "Because Dai-chan asked me to!"


End file.
